Tom The Killer
Monotonie. Agonie. Hass. Angst. Die selben Gefühle. Jeden Tag. Alle Tage sind gleich. Stetiges Grau, nur durchsetzt von schwarzen Blitzen. Dabei begleitet mich ständig dieses gewisse Ahnen, dieser gewisse Reiz, wenn wir in dieser einen Stunde sitzen. Und ich fantasiere. Sexueller Natur, manchmal. In meinem Alter auf reifere Frauen zu stehen scheint wohl nicht so ganz selbstverständlich zu sein. Andererseits, wem sollte ich diese Gedanken denn schon mitteilen. John, wenn er mir im Vorbeigehen in den Nacken schlägt, mit der flachen Hand, sodass mein Kopf beinahe die Tischplatte berührt. Mein Gesicht verzieht dabei keine Miene. Im Gegenteil, manchmal lächle ich sogar. Und wenn mich ein Kügelchen aus mit Speichel benetztem Papier an der Wange trifft bin ich beinahe zu Tränen gerührt. Aufmerksamkeit, gleich welcher Art, und ich bin schon beinahe zufrieden. Ihre Beschimpfungen sind wie Engelschöre in meinen Ohren. "Hey Penner, kommst du nach der Schule mit in die Innenstadt?" Das ist Miles. Er kann es nicht lassen, mich aufzuziehen, seit ich einmal über sein ausgestrecktes Bein gestolpert bin. Natürlich ist sein Angebot nicht echt. Wenn ich ja sage, werden er und seine Freunde sich nen Spaß daraus machen, mich irgendwo hinzubestellen und dann warten zu lassen, während sie mich von irgendeiner Häuserecke aus beobachten und sich den Arsch ablachen. Ich schüttele dumm grinsend den Kopf und deute auf mein Heft- diese Woche steht eine Klassenarbeit an. Obwohl Miles ein Vollidiot ist, versteht er meine Zeichensprache. "Streber", flüstert er mir zu, doch ich bin schon wieder auf diese engelsgleichen Beine fixiert... Sie stecken in durchsichtigen Strümpfen, die Knie hinauf, enden sie erst am Saum ihres Rocks. Zu gerne würde ich ihn lupfen und sehen was darunter steckt. Sie dreht sich um und ich kann die unwahrscheinlich perfekte Rundung ihres Hinterns bewundern. Mein Mund steht einen Spalt offen und ich spüre noch wie sich etwas Speichel im Winkel sammelt, ehe mich etwas am Kopf trifft. Es ist ein Blatt Papier. Ich falte es auseinander. >Ertrink nicht in deinem Sabber, Ekelpaket!< Darunter ist die schlechte Zeichnung eines Ertrinkenden zu sehen. Ich erkenne die Handschrift von Lisa, sie sitzt schräg hinter mir. Auch sie ist schön und hat bisweilen mein Interesse geweckt, mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt den sie immer zur Schau trägt. Andererseits kommt sie nicht an diesen Engel heran, der da vorn die Tafel beschriftet. Erregung. Erlösung. Liebe. Nie zuvor hat ein Mensch diese Gefühle bei mir ausgelöst. Ihre schiere Anwesenheit lässt mich vergessen, dass ich ein Loser bin, dass mein Lebensinhalt darin besteht, der Außenseiter meiner Klassenkameraden zu sein. Kein Mensch kann so perfekt sein! Der Drang, sie zu berühren, ist kaum auszuhalten. Ich will mich vergewissern, dass sie real ist, dass sie... "Schwuchtel, ich hab dich was gefragt!", zischt es wieder neben mir. "Halt die Fresse, Miles!", mein Ton ist weniger leise, dafür kehlig und von einer Aggression, die mich selbst erschreckt. Sonst lasse ich mir doch alles gefallen, weil ich gelernt habe, dass es eh nichts bringt, sich zu wehren. Es liegt an ihr, mit ihr im Raum fühle ich mich stark. Ihr Blick durchbohrt mich, just in dem Moment als meine Stimme versiegt. Ich schlucke, kann ihrem Blick kaum stand halten. Sehe das gleiche brennende Feuer, welches auch mich gefangen hält. Wie gerne würde ich zu ihr gehen, direkt nach vorn und es ihr sagen. Gleich hier, gleich jetzt. „Tom, bitte komm an die Tafel und löse für uns diese Aufgabe.“ Ihre Stimme durchschneidet meinen Geist wie ein Messer die Butter und ich fühle mich losgelöst, als ich den Stuhl zurück schiebe und mich schwankend in Bewegung setze. Mein Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals und ihr Duft strömt mir entgegen. Sie blickt mich liebevoll an und deutet auf die Kreidestriche auf der Tafel. Bin mir ihrer Gegenwart mehr als bewusst, als ich vor trete und den Stummel aus weißer Kreide zur Hand nehme. Sie nickt aufmunternd, ich bin mir sicher das die anderen in meinem Rücken Grimassen schneiden, mich verhöhnen. Verwöhnen. Es tut so gut. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kann mich kaum auf die Rechnung konzentrieren. Mir läuft der Speichel im Munde zusammen, als ich mich erneut zu ihr wende und sie fragend ansehe. Sie verzieht das Gesicht, Verwirrung und aufkeimender Unwillen stehen darin. "Soll das ein Scherz sein?", höre ich sie gerade noch fragen, als das Gelächter und Gejohle meiner Klassenkameraden losbricht. Irritiert schaue ich erst sie, dann die Tafel an. Die Hand mit dem Kreidestück liegt noch auf, hat den letzten Strich fast vollendet. "Ich liebe", steht da. Meine Augen wollen es nicht glauben, quellen geradezu aus ihrem Sockel, als mir auch schon im nächsten Moment das Blut in den Kopf schießt. Meine Klasse feiert gerade ihre ganz eigene Party - jetzt, in diesem Moment bin ich der Held der Stunde! Ich grinse sie schief an, vielleicht versteht sie ja... „Setz dich hin, Tom!“ Ihre Stimme ist ein kehliges Knurren. Wie eine Harfe klingt sie, dann kommt sie auf mich zu und ich grinse noch breiter. Ja sie versteht. Ich blecke die Zähne, während die Klasse hinter mir tobt. Lecke mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dann steht sie direkt vor mir. „Ich weiß nicht, was du hier treibst, aber wisch das weg!“ Wie durch einen Schleier spricht sie zu mir, der in diesem Moment zerrissen wird. „Wisch es weg und sieh zu, dass du auf deinen Platz kommst!“ Sie herrscht mich an. Mein Grinsen verblasst. Wird ein nagendes Bellen. Meine Hände krampfen, zucken. Ich zerbreche die Kreide und die Krümel rascheln zu Boden. Mit bebenden Schultern drehe ich mich wie motorisiert zur Tafel und nehme den Schwamm. Wische die beiden Worte beiseite, wie ich alles beiseite wische. Sie zeigt mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf meinen leeren Stuhl, macht ein finstres Gesicht. Was ist aus ihrem Feuer geworden? Doch meines brennt noch viel heftiger. Mache einen Schritt auf sie zu. Meine Arme bewegen sich nach oben. Ich will sie spüren! „Tom...!“, warnend schneidet ihre Stimme den Raum, als ich mich ihr zuwende. Die Affenhorde, die im Hintergrund gerade noch den Soundtrack zu meinem heroischen Moment gespielt hat, hört wie auf Kommando eines unsichtbaren Dirigenten mit ihrem Lärm auf. Ich kann sie spüren, wie sie mit neugierigen Blicken meinen Rücken durchbohren. Sie spüren instinktiv, dass sich die Situation verändert hat. Ich blicke sie an, suche ihr Feuer, finde es nicht. Meine kreideverschmierte Hand berührt ihren Arm, Halt suchend, hoffnungsvoll. Doch sie zieht ihn weg. Zerstörung. Verrat. Elend. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei bin ich direkt vor ihr. Sie fällt. Rückwärts, wie in Zeitlupe. Folge ihr, sie kracht auf den Boden und ich knie hinter ihr. Gewaltiges Stühlerücken und hinter mir ist die Bande versammelt. Wie von selbst formen sich meine Lippen zu einem Kuss, mit dem ich ihren Mund beglücke. Als ich ihn kurz hebe, hängt ein schmatzendes Stück zwischen meinen Zähnen. Endlich! Endlich! Endlich! Es spritzt warm und wohlschmeckend in meinen weit geöffneten Rachen, als ich ihren Hals küsse und sie in Ekstase unter mir zuckt. So soll es sein! Tränen der Freude rinnen über mein Gesicht, um mich herum ein beeindrucktes Raunen. Dann ein Freundenschrei. Jemand klopft mir auf die Schulter. Sie ist so gut! Immer und immer wieder tauche ich hinab, küsse sie, liebkose sie, gänzlich von ihrem Duft umhüllt. Sie zuckt und windet sich, kann es kaum erwarten die nächste Zärtlichkeit von mir zu erhalten. Etwas greift nach meiner Schulter. Ich schüttele es ab wie ein lästiges Insekt. Das hier ist mein wahrer Moment, ihre Aufmerksamkeit will ich, nicht die der anderen. Ihre Bestätigung kommt in Form eines gurgelnden Stöhnens, als ich mit meiner Zungenspitze leicht über ihre Kehle fahre. Ich merke wie es mich erregt. Bade in ihrem Saft. Reibe mich an ihr, dieser wunderbare Moment gehört allein uns beiden. Brenne darauf sie ganz zu sehen. In meiner Lust zerreiße ich ihre Kleidung widme mich ihrer Brust. In brennender Leidenschaft zucken ihre Hände neben mir, halten mich nicht von meinem Tun hab. Sie sind perfekt! Sie sind perfekt! Ihr Rock muss weichen. Wie habe ich mich danach gesehnt! Das Raunen um mich wird lauter, immer mehr Insekten landen auf meinen Schultern und versuchen mich von ihr zu lösen. Vielleicht um mir zu sagen, dass ich mir das für später aufhalten soll. Aber ich will sie JETZT! Kann... mich... nicht... zurückhalten. Befriedigung winkt, ich will mich vereinen mit diesem Engel. Unter mir weißes Fleisch, welches immer mehr errötet- auch sie spürt die Einzigartigkeit des Momentes, freut sich auf den Augenblick in dem sie ganz mein sein wird. Etwas trifft meinen Kopf, doch ich nehme es kaum wahr, ein unwichtiges Detail am Rande. Mein Mund wird zum Zentrum meines Bewusstseins, zum Werkzeug meiner Erlösung. Ich drücke, knete und forme ihr Fleisch nach meinem Willen, sie ist wie Wachs in meinen Händen. Ich bin vollkommen neben mir. Sie ist die Erfüllung meines Wesens! Meine Hände tauchen in sie hinab, nehmen Fühlung zu ihrem Innersten auf. Ich reibe mich daran. Mein Körper einzig dazu da sie vollkommen zu befriedigen. Ich bin in ihr, wir sind eins. Wieder etwas an meinem Kopf. Mein Rausch ist stärker, verhalten schlage ich danach, widme mich doch gleich wieder IHR. MEINEM ENGEL! Ich schreie es heraus! Dabei verliere ich leider etwas von ihr, doch gleich darauf ist er wieder gefüllt mit diesem makellos heißem Fleisch. Ein weiterer Schlag. Noch einer. Dann eine ganze Reihe davon. Unglaublicher Lärm dringt nun an meine Ohren, erst wie aus weiter Ferne, dann immer näherkommend. Chaos um mich herum. Schreiende Münder, hektisch durcheinander laufende Leiber. Ich schaue hinab auf SIE und erbleiche. Regungslos liegt sie da. In ihrem eigenen Blut. War ich das? Ich bin mir unsicher, denn ein scharfer Kopfschmerz durchzieht mein Gehirn, als würde ein Messer meine Gedanken zerteilen. Ich muss hier raus. Frische Luft. Entsetzt weicht alles vor mir zurück als ich mir einen Weg ins Freie bahne, ein Stück Fleisch an mich haltend wie einen kostbaren Talisman. „Lisa, ich weiß, dass du unter Schock stehst, aber ich muss es dich noch einmal fragen: wo ist Tom hin?“, die Stimme des Beamten klingt einfühlsam, aber eindringlich zugleich. Das Mädchen lässt einen letzten Schluchzer ihr Weinen beenden. Wie tapfer sie ist, denkt sich der Beamte. Mit zitternder Stimme sagt sie: "Ich weiß es nicht, er ist einfach aus dem Klassenzimmer gelaufen. Bestimmt versteckt er sich irgendwo. Bestimmt kommt er wieder..." Ihre Stimme bricht ab, als sie von einem neuen Weinkrampf geschüttelt wird. Rotz und Tränen sammeln sich auf ihrer Oberlippe - Tom würde das sicher bezaubernd finden. Dann platzt es aus ihr heraus: „Er ist fast wie Jeff the Killer!“ Rlyehborn Ravnene Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren